


The superhero eater

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship, gossiping, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: When Felicity and William came back to Star City, the press was interested how many superheroes Felicity had dated. After all she had once said that 'the Flash was much more her type'.





	The superhero eater

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 68 days of Oliver's imprisonment.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was walking towards her car. She had been working her start-up with Curtis and now she needed to pick up William from school. They had been back in Star City for twelve days now and finding the balance was harder than expected. 

Felicity had to admit that it had been hard to settle down in Star City after Oliver’s reveal. She hadn’t been prepared how opinionated people could be. Everyone had an opinion about her, Oliver and William. People seemed either to love them or hate them. There was nothing between. 

Yet, everyone had something in common – they were really interested in the lives of Queen family. Felicity and William had been stalked by reporters since they had arrived back to the city. They sold tabloids and since Oliver was in prison, she and William were reporters’ best source. 

Felicity knew that the press was speculating basically about everything. They were interested where Felicity and William had disappeared after Oliver’s imprisonment. They were interested whether she wanted to divorce him. They were interested if William was mentally compromised. 

The press didn’t play fair but Felicity didn’t exactly care about herself. She was more worried about William who was still a young and sensitive boy. She wanted to protect him and she had been furious when she had heard that some reporters had harassed him at school yard. Luckily, school staff had reacted quickly and threatened to call the police if those reporters hadn’t moved their asses out of the school’s perimeter. 

It overwhelmed Felicity how quickly the press had found out that they were back. It wasn’t like they were shouting it from the rooftops. Yet, the press had already found out where they were living and there went her brilliant plan to have a secret address. Reporters were trying to fish any kind of personal info. Felicity huffed with frustration as she reached her car. 

When she opened the car door, she saw a flash light. They got to be kidding. Why couldn’t they leave them alone? They weren’t that interesting though Oliver was the Green Arrow. Felicity spun around so she could shoot a deadly look towards the photographer.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t only one photographer but several of them and suddenly they were all over her. She couldn’t get into her car and she heard all their demands, questions and comments. However, she couldn’t say who was saying what. The reporters shouted:

“Ms. Smoak. Look at here”

“Felicity. Can you tell us about your husband’s imprisonment? Were you there when Quentin Lance died?”

“Where were you for the last couple of months?”

“Have you dated the Flash? Is he actually much more your type?”

“Have you met Bruce Wayne?”

She was pressed on her car and she was starting to feel claustrophobic. She tried to take a calming breath. She had to regain her control over the situation. She ignored the questions.

She blindly looked for the handle and finally she found it. She pulled the door open and climbed inside to her car. She slammed the door shut quickly. She exhaled sharply while she still heard the reporters shouting at her. She started the engine and honked because she wanted them to back off. She really didn’t want to be charge with a reckless driving. 

As she drove away, she replayed in her head everything that the reporters had asked. Her heart felt heavier when she was thinking about Quentin. She felt how tears were pooling in her eyes ready to stream down on her cheeks. It had been so unfair what had happened to Quentin. He had always been an exceptionally good father and man. He had reserved so much better.

Felicity wiped away her tears when she arrived at the school. She saw that William was already waiting for her. She gave him a small wave but William didn’t see it. He was frowning at his phone. Felicity honked the horn and then William raised his head. He saw her and he started to walk to the car while he was still staring at his phone. 

He put his phone to his pocket when he climbed to the car. He smiled at her sheepishly and looked a little guilty. The alarm bells were ringing at Felicity’s head. What on earth had he done?

She cleared her throat and asked: “What were you looking at when you were on your phone? I warn you, today I want the truth at once.”

William looked at his hands and responded: “A bad day, huh?”

Felicity pinched her nose with her other hand while she held on the steering wheel with the other. She didn’t answer right away.

“Yeah, you could say so. Once again, I was surrounded by the press”, she admitted after a while.

William wrinkled his nose and admitted: “Actually, that was what I was looking at on my phone. There is this article which says that you’re dating my dad so you could get attention from the Flash who you seemingly prefer. It also suggests that you may have dated Bruce Wayne and the Atom. They call you the superhero eater - whatever that means? According to them, you’re more into superheroes than millionaires after all. That’s why, they also attached a photo of Ray Palmer here and he is referred to as a poor millionaire. They published this like three minutes ago.”

Felicity snorted but she also let out a frustrated groan before stating: “They really should get their terms right. First, I’m not dating Oliver. I’m married to him. Besides, Ray was a billionaire, not a millionaire. The most importantly, Oliver is the only one who there is and who there ever will be. You know that your dad is the love of my life, right? I don’t need any other man’s attention, except yours.”

William smirked at her and responded: “Yeah, I know. I have to admit that I found it a little amusing. Maybe the Flash could understand your fast-speed babbles? You know that they’re speculating about his secret identity, too.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at William’s teasing words but she was intrigued by the speculation.

She had to ask: “Who they think the Flash is?”

William shrugged and huffed: “There are many weird dudes. They were thinking that maybe Harrison Wells was the Flash. Then they also suggested that Ray Palmer became the Flash because he needed to be a millionaire and a superhero to be good enough for you.”

Felicity barked out a laugh but it wasn’t a happy one. The press really didn’t give any credit for the men because who they were and what they had done. It was all about dating her and how they could please her. Yet, they weren’t too far away from figuring out the secrets identities although they understood nothing. Luckily, Barry and others were perfectly capable of taking care of their own secret identities.

Then she was serious again. That piece of “news” was quite innocent but they’re going to be even more invasive and insulting. She didn’t want William or Oliver to read them. She had to delete or edit them before William or Oliver could see them. 

She wasn’t even sure if Oliver received any news but she knew that he wouldn’t like to read about her or William on tabloid. She needed news alerts on her, William and Oliver. She could also take care of that other’s secret identities remained secret. She needed Curtis, Dinah, Curtis and John to keep fighting for the city. She needed the city to be safe.

She put a mental note to deal with this garbage later.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> There's a mission that also requires Felicity to participate. Not everything goes according to the plan and Felicity ends up with a new scar.


End file.
